


Blood of the Wolves

by JonsaInTheNorth



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 02:22:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7489587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JonsaInTheNorth/pseuds/JonsaInTheNorth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: All of Jon and Sansa’s children look like Targaryens, but she, just like Catelyn, wants a Stark boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood of the Wolves

Lilac, lavender, violet. The Stark children all have lovely, mesmerizing eyes that so perfectly match their silver-gold hair, but none of them look like Starks ought to. Sansa is sure that their blood should run strong- or else how would Lyanna’s looks have overtaken Rhaegar’s in their son?- and though she loves her children with all her heart, she desperately wants just one little one to look like her father, like Arya, like  _Jon_.

During her latest pregnancy, she has taken to doing everything she can to make the child a true-blooded Stark. She wears only wolf pelts and dark cloth, embroiders thousands of wolves on her clothes and all of her family’s as well, and prays for hours in the godswood and the godswood alone every morning. 

Jon is nervous about the fervor she shows in her prayers, and in her demands for anything Stark-like. She goes so far as to attend, with all their children, every beheading he conducts, refusing to look away. 

Sansa runs her hand over her belly. “Winter is coming, little one _.”_ She whispers, every night before she sleeps. “Winter is coming, and with it, you.”

Their three little boys drag their feet as they follow their mother to the godswood. Sansa holds their daughter’s hand, talking quietly to the girl.

Jon follows behind, giving off yawns larger than his sons’. He was up late the night before, helping Sansa with some rite or another, and so he does not appreciate the glares that she shoots over her shoulder when his yawn becomes too audible. 

The children don’t know why they have to pray today, only that they have to be there. Sansa is convinced that this will ensure the child’s looks will be properly Stark. There is something of Catelyn in this fervor for a Stark child, Jon thinks, except Sansa has no bastard to loathe for having what she wants. 

The morning snow falls delicately on their faces as they bend before the heart tree. Sansa brings a bit of her southern prayer to the way she communicates with the old gods, but with so little rules there is nothing anyone can say against her ways. 

These are strange times in the North, as everyone prepares for winter. Jon holds  Sansa closer as the nights get colder, murmuring mindless nothings into her hair, although he means every one of them.  

It is three days after the white raven arrives that she goes into labor, and brings the son she names Eddard into the world. Jon is first to hold the dark-haired boy, who is nearly everything she wanted.

Long of face, with an already-solemn face, and tufts of dark brown hair coming out of his head. Sansa is breathing heavily, tired from the long birthing, but her voice is impatient when she finally speaks, “let me see my son!”

Jon sets Eddard carefully in Sansa’s arms. 

“I think you’ll be pleasantly surprised,” he tells her, a little laugh in his tone.

“Oh,  _Jon_.” She says, and brushes a hand over Eddard’s hair. “He’s absolutely beautiful.”

“He is, isn’t he?” Jon laughs again at the strange, surprised smile that lights her face when she sees his Tully-blue eyes. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come hang out and fangirl about Jonsa and other ASOIAF/GOT goodness with me on [tumblr](http://jonsa-in-the-north.tumblr.com).


End file.
